


Light Reading

by silverluminosity, thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Fic within a Fic, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Metafiction, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluminosity/pseuds/silverluminosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil try some roleplay on for size, using fanfiction about them as their guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (thatsmistertoyou): Fic-ception is hard and should only be attempted by a team of trained professionals. 10/10 would still recommend writing smut with your best friend at odd hours of the morning, with a 10/10 possibility of waking your whole family up because you can’t stop being exceptionally inappropriate. enjoy dom!Phil, motherfluffers, because you all have a fetish for it. don’t even lie.
> 
> A/N (silverluminosity): I thoroughly enjoyed the flip-flop, since I’m so accustomed to writing the dominant part. You’ll all have to tell me how I did as a submissive. And if any of you ask us to fully write out the fic inside the fic I will personally fucking kill you all. P.S. I’m beginning to think sex with my co-writer best friend would be the best thing to ever happen to me, jfc. Y’all need Jesus; Sam out.

After days that felt like years, unpacking and organizing and emergency trips to hardware stores, the new flat was almost done. Only two bedrooms remained - ‘Dan’s room’ (primarily for the sake of their subscribers) and a guest room. But Dan, bored and exhausted, had clearly had quite enough, and he flopped dramatically onto their bed.

 

“Phiiil,” he groaned in complaint. “I don’t wanna do this anymore. Can’t we just call it a night?”

“We only have a little left to go. Just a couple of boxes,” Phil encouraged, snuggling up next to him. Dan moaned once more, turned over, and buried his face in the duvet.

“Nooooo.”

“C’mon, Dan.” Phil poked him in the ribs gently.

Dan ignored him and whipped out his phone. He opened tumblr and began scrolling through it, in live defiance of Phil’s need for productivity. “I’d rather read terrifying fanfiction. About us.”

Phil’s eyes widened. Evidently, he remembered the ones Dan had shown him about the tentacles, the eating of the skin and oh, god, that one about the demonic chair in the attic.

Dan laughed, and paused his scrolling when he came across a fic. “Found one,” he declared with a smirk as he tapped “Read more”.

“Oh, no. They’re traumatizing,” Phil muttered, and buried his face in his hands. Dan continued reading, his eyes scanning back and forth rapidly.

“That’s not quite the word I would use to describe this one, actually,” he mused after a few minutes. “It’s quite good, in fact.”

One of Phil’s eyebrows stretched upwards towards his hair. “What d’you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon, Phil,” Dan replied, his eyes still skimming over the words. “You don’t give the fans enough credit. This is very - oh.  _Oh.”_

“What?” Phil asked, leaning back and trying to get a glimpse of Dan’s phone, but Dan jerked it out of his prying gaze. He looked at Phil and grinned before crossing his legs in a distinctly suggestive manner while tipping his chin up.

“I think I’ll read it aloud.”

Phil’s confusion and fear played out on his face in the most hilarious possible way. “Okay…” he agreed cautiously.

Dan straightened up, scrolling back up to the top of the page before clearing his throat and taking a breath.

_“Phil always looked forward to his annual holiday to Florida; he loved spending time with his family and escaping the cruel British cold. Until, of course, he had someone to leave behind. He had missed Dan sorely while he was away, and nearly tackled him to the ground when Dan opened the door to their flat._

_‘Well, hello,’ Dan said, bemused.”_

Dan held the phone so Phil could see it. “Your line,” he prompted. Phil shook his head, as if to say, “the things I do for you”, but complied:

 _“‘I missed you,’ Phil murmured into Dan’s shoulder, clutching him tightly.”_ Phil raised his eyebrows as his eyes skimmed over the next sentence. Dan nodded encouragingly.  _“‘I missed you a lot,’ he repeated, his voice lower and huskier. He pressed his lips to Dan’s neck, sending shivers up Dan’s spine.”_  Phil handed the phone back to Dan, still unsure of where he was going with this.

_“‘I missed you too,’ replied Dan, quickly taking the hint. ‘Shall we take this upstairs?’”_

_“Phil nodded, grabbed Dan’s hand, and led the way to his bedroom. ‘Lie down’, he told Dan as soon as they crossed the threshold.”_

Dan sat back and took the phone from Phil.  _“‘Okay,’ Dan obeyed, surprised, but not unpleasantly, to see Phil taking control. The mattress dipped under his weight as he watched Phil intently, bracing up on his elbows.”_

Dan did as the story instructed, and Phil nodded in comprehension.  _“‘Take off your shirt,’ Phil ordered, his eyes following the movement as Dan did so. He pushed Dan back onto the bed, allowing his hand to explore Dan’s bare skin.”_

Dan smirked and slowly removed his shirt, tugging it over his head and discarding it next to the bed. Phil placed the phone down, momentarily forgetting about the story as he grazed his hands over Dan’s warm skin. He bit his lower lip and didn’t break eye contact until he remembered he had a script to follow, eyes flicking to the screen beside Dan’s shoulder.

 _“Phil took Dan’s face between his hands, leaned down, and pressed their lips together forcefully.”_ Phil nodded towards Dan’s shoulder almost erratically, impatient to get on with this part.

Dan picked up the phone and read hastily,  _“Dan’s fingers grazed up Phil’s legs and under his shirt. He grasped the hem and Phil allowed him to remove it, pulling away from the kiss just long enough to do so.”_

Phil sealed their mouths together the second Dan had stopped reading, cradling Dan’s face in his hands. Dan’s fingers moved up Phil’s leg and rucked up his shirt, giving a tiny groan as the kiss was broken momentarily, but then there was blissful skin against skin and their mouths slotted together once more for a moment or two. Then Phil pulled away, just enough to glance at the screen.

 _“Phil worked away from Dan’s lips to his neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin as he growled, ‘I want everyone to know how much I missed you. I want you to be screaming my name by the time I’m through with you.”_  A blush crept up Phil’s neck and heated his face. He glanced at Dan, who was smirking shamelessly. His eyebrows cocked upward in encouragement.

More confidently than he felt, Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dan’s neck, making a trail up towards his ear and then back down. “I - want everyone to know how much I want you,” Phil ad-libbed, feeling Dan shudder beneath him. “I want you to be screaming my name by the time I’m through with you,” he continued, his voice stronger this time. Clearly, Dan wanted him to dominate, so he took the role in stride.

Dan’s breath hitched and the smirk slid from his face, and Phil could see the very visible shift in his eyes from ‘neutral’ to ‘submissive.’ Dan was putty in his hands, and he couldn’t wait to mold him to his whim.

_“Phil undid Dan’s belt, biting into his neck as he thrust his jeans and boxers down his hips and the pale expanse of his thighs, eliciting a whimper from Dan as his erection was freed. He eagerly kicked them away. Phil sat back and scooted to the edge of the bed, removing Dan’s clothes from his ankles and tossing them to the floor. He situated himself between Dan’s legs, sitting back on his heels and kissing his way up Dan’s thighs. ‘Beg,’ he ordered.”_

Phil immediately reconnected his mouth to Dan’s collarbone, taking the tender skin between his teeth and making quick work of Dan’s undressing. Dan moaned quietly, biting his lower lip as he gasped a quiet inhale, a blush staining his cheeks as Phil’s eyes roved over his body. It was nothing Phil hadn’t seen before, but Dan had the odd sensation of being x-rayed in the most exquisite way possible, as though Phil were examining how to play with a new toy.

“Beg,” Phil demanded, kneeling between Dan’s legs and working his mouth up one smooth thigh.

“Phil,” Dan groaned, his voice breaking slightly as he felt a tongue slide across the sensitive skin on the inside of his leg. He groped around desperately for his phone, raising it to his eyes and reading hurriedly: _“‘Phil,’ Dan pleaded, clutching Phil’s dark hair between his fingers. ‘Please. I want you so badly. Make me scream your name.’ Phil smirked tantalizingly, running his tongue up Dan’s length -”_

Dan broke off, his hips canting upward as Phil did exactly that, the slick heat of his mouth working up his dick, and a wrecked moan escaped his lips, the fingers of the hand not holding the phone fisting desperately into Phil’s hair.

“Oh,  _fuck_ _,”_  Dan breathed, fighting the urge to guide Phil’s head with his hand. Phil’s fingers dug into Dan’s thigh.

“Keep reading,” he ordered, his voice low and forceful.

 _“Dan’s hips bucked upward as Phil took Dan’s dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking har -”_ Dan’s voice died in his throat once more as Phil closed his mouth over the head of Dan’s length andsucked, and Dan couldn’t help the slight upward thrust of his hips.

 _“Phil bobbed his head up and down, taking Dan further into his mouth each time -_  oh my  _God, Phil.”_ Phil halted his movement immediately, glancing up at Dan expectantly. Dan took the hint and kept reading.

 _“Dan threw his head back and moaned Phil’s name, clutching his hair even harder, as though he were trying to pull it from the roots. Phil released Dan’s member just long enough to issue another one-word command: ‘Lube’. Dan rolled onto his side and thrust his hand into the drawer of his bedside table and retrieved it in a frantic rush, his fingers trembling - fuck_ _,_  Phil, we can take it from here,” Dan hissed as Phil’s tongue swiped the head of his dick. He placed his phone on his nightstand as he procured the bottle and handed it to Phil.

“If you insist,” Phil agreed with a smirk. He popped the cap open and squirted a bit of the cool liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Dan whimpered in anticipation, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and Phil inhaled quietly.

“Drives me crazy when you do that,” Phil muttered, inserting one finger into Dan smoothly. Dan bit back a moan, his legs tensing up and his fingers curling into fists.

“Mmm,” Phil hummed in approval. “That too. Why not be a bit louder?” he coaxed, adding another digit. This time, Dan didn’t hold back the guttural noise that seemed to purl from the very bottom of his lungs, his back arching up off the bed.

“The neighbors will hear us,” Dan murmured, almost as an afterthought, but Phil merely smirked.

“Let them,” he purred, and scissored his fingers inside of Dan, who threw his head back, his dark hair fanning out across the pillowcase. “I want  _everyone_  to know how much I want you, remember?”

“Then h-have me,” Dan replied, his voice breaking, smoothly transitioning into a moan as Phil added a third finger. Phil thrusted his fingers in and out of Dan, whose hips bucked to meet Phil’s intruding hand.  

“Beg,” Phil instructed, crawling upward, propping himself up with his free hand, and hovering over Dan. The tendons in Dan’s neck strained as he tipped his head to the side, his breath coming in short little bursts, and Phil watched as a droplet of sweat trickled down Dan’s forehead and disappeared into his hair.  

“Please,” Dan gasped out as Phil’s fingers brushed over his prostate, eyes snapping shut and his body taut like a longbow.

“Not good enough,” Phil said, his breath hot against Dan’s ear. “I said  _beg.”_

The moan that wrenched from Dan’s throat was just so  _wrecked,_  and Phil felt his dick give a particularly painful throb.

“I need you,” Dan managed, struggling to form coherent sentences as Phil’s fingers continued to work relentlessly inside of him. His untouched erection leaked against the pale skin of his abdomen, flushed pink in an attractive contrast. Phil licked his lips, driving his fingers in further.

“Ah,  _fuck,_  I want you to fuck me,” he groaned, the muscles in his arms coiled with tension as he gripped the duvet tightly enough to rip it.

“I want you inside of me. I  _need_  it,” Dan corrected, panting through his words with a kind of desperation Phil hadn’t ever seen from Dan. “I want you to fuck me senseless, ‘til I’m screaming and I can’t walk straight, oh, _god_ , Phil,  _please -”_

Phil smiled mischievously into Dan’s neck, pulling his fingers out and relishing the sigh that Dan emitted at the sudden change. He sat up and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his boxers down with them and discarding them onto the floor. All the while, Dan watched, his eyes burning with lust and anticipation.

Without taking his eyes off of Phil’s, Dan reached around for the lube, grabbing it off of the bed and practically throwing it at Phil, who popped the top off of the bottle and slicked himself up. He braced himself at Dan’s entrance, his hands grasping Dan’s hips. Phil wanted to squeeze a bit more pleading out of Dan, but he looked as though he might crumble if Phil waited any longer, so Phil thrusted in forcefully.

Phil groaned, his nails digging into Dan’s skin. As much as dominating Dan had turned him on, he hadn’t been touched at all; the long overdue physical pleasure permeated his whole body.

“Oh,  _fuck_ _,”_  Phil muttered as he eased back and repeated the movement, snapping his hips forwards.

Dan froze up for a moment, his eyes snapping open and locking onto Phil’s. Then, with a flurry of movement, Dan sealed their mouths together, groaning openly, equal parts taken aback and massively turned on, his tongue venturing into Phil’s dirty mouth.

Phil parted his lips to allow Dan’s entrance, and their tongues meshed together messily as Phil continued to thrust. Dan bit Phil’s bottom lip, letting it run between his teeth as he slung his legs around Phil’s waist, digging his heels into Phil’s lower back and meeting his movements halfway.

Dan pulled back from the kiss as Phil angled his hips just the way Dan liked, and  _oh,_ he was suddenly very vocal.

“Mmm,  _yeah,”_ he breathed as Phil nosed along his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his sweat. “Right there, yes,  _yes,”_ and everything was just murmured strings of appreciation and throaty, rasping moans.

Phil buried his face in Dan’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, but having to stop sporadically as his breath came in uneven pants and hitches.

“Harder,” Dan demanded, his fingers dragging down the plane of Phil’s back. Phil, in swift compliance, propped himself up on his hands, took his lower lip between his teeth, and fucked Dan into the mattress with exquisite intensity; it caused the headboard to slam against the wall with enough force to make a dent. Dan’s eyes were closed, his head back, lips parted in some unspeakable ecstasy, and Phil’s eyes roved over him as he moved inside of Dan.

Dan’s legs were splayed open, but curled back around the curvature of Phil’s ass, his fingers fisted in the fabric of the duvet, jaw working through a moan, and the expanse of his smooth, fair skin begged Phil to mark his territory.

“You’re so fucking  _beautiful_ _,”_  Phil growled, one hand reaching down to wrap around Dan’s straining erection, the other digging into Dan’s hip fervently enough to leave bruises in his wake.

“‘M close,” was all Dan could manage in response, followed by a low keening noise in a separate reply directed at Phil’s hand. His back had barely touched the bed since he ordered Phil to fuck him harder, as though his own noises of satisfaction were keeping it aloft.

Phil pumped Dan’s length even faster, spurring Dan to an almost violent release, his face contorting with a pleasure so intense it looked like pain as he came across his own stomach, loudly moaning Phil’s name. The sound of his name on Dan’s lips and the knowledge that he, Phil, had brought him such gratification (and, of course, Dan’s muscles contracting tightly around him) was more than enough. That was it, game over, and then he was hunched over Dan, pressing in deep, his orgasm ripping through him as Phil bit down on his lip, the pleasure washing over him in heavy waves.

As his breathing began to slow, Phil lazily pulled out, and Dan let out a little whine at the emptiness he left behind. He rolled onto his back, pulling Dan into his arms as he did so, soothing the fine tremors that were running through Dan’s body with slow, calming motions of his hand, flat against Dan’s back. Dan reciprocated, snaking one arm around Phil’s shoulder and letting the other lean against Phil’s arm, fingers curling gently into the ends of Phil’s hair.

“I think,” Dan started, breaking the silence, “that was the best sex we’ve ever had.”

“Damn,” Phil muttered in agreement. “I think we should read fanfiction about us more often.”

“At least we know we’ll never run out of new things to try,” Dan replied with a laugh. “I wonder how that fic ended,” he continued after a brief pause.

“Most likely something like this,” Phil replied, giving Dan a little squeeze. A slow smile curved Dan’s lips as he pressed closer, tucking his head under Phil’s chin.

“I should probably get cleaned up but I am incredibly reluctant to move.”

“Dan, I don’t think I  _can_  move. That’s the most exercise I’ve done in a long time.”  

“I don’t think I’m going to do exercise for a long time, with how sore I’m going to be.”

“I’m happy to provide your excuses,” Phil retorted, pressing a kiss to Dan’s hair.

“I think it’s safe to assume we’re done unpacking for the night, yeah?” Dan’s voice was hopeful.

“Mhm,” Phil agreed through a yawn. “We don’t have much left to do. But when we finish tomorrow, we should probably go ‘round and introduce ourselves to our new neighbours.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dan murmured, eyes already closed. Phil smiled before he reached over to turn off the light, pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead, and allowed sleep to claim him.

***

The next morning, or, truthfully, early afternoon, they woke from their blissful comas. Phil managed to coax Dan out of bed to finish up the last of the unpacking. But, convincing him to interact with other humans was a more difficult ordeal, especially after the small note they found taped to their front door.

_Dearest new neighbours,_

_Try to keep it down next time._

_Sincerely, the entire city of London_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/70671215507/light-reading) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
